


The Eye of the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-The Last Jedi, Rey still has a lightsaber though, Romance, The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you thinking about, Ren?” Rey asked, hazel eyes positively aglow.“Kylo,” he corrected automatically, because Ren was too close to Ben, especially when she said it like that.Rey didn’t question it, but simply nodded. “Kylo, then,” she amended, “tell me. You’ve been ignoring everything I’ve said the past few minutes, so what were you thinking that was so important?”He eyed her. “I was just thinking about what a good Sith you would make.”





	1. Force Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have not abandoned Hospitality. TLJ just inspired me to write this, and I don't know if it's going to keep going, or if I'll leave it as a confusing sort of oneshot. It was really fun to write, and I really want to explore this a bit more. But it may just be left as it is. Enjoy!

“Why the hell are you here?” 

 

Rey meant for her voice to be sharp, irritated and clipped at the edges, but it came out sounding weary and resigned. 

 

She didn’t need to turn her head to see that Kylo Ren was waiting for her, standing behind her with hips cocked at an insolent angle. Rey took her time—that idiot of a boy could wait—in shaking her damp hair loose around her shoulders, and then ruffling it up.

 

Rey just met his eyes for the briefest of moments, before lowering them again as she adjusted the hem of the rough, thick towel that was wrapped around her body. “Enjoying the view?” she asked sarcastically, before glaring at him. “Turn around, Ren, I need to change.” 

 

Kylo Ren didn’t protest, but turned so his back was facing her. He was dressed in his familiar clothing, all black with a tight black tunic that showed how heavily muscled he was underneath. 

 

Rey didn’t spare him a second glance, but dropped her towel to the floor, now fully naked. She grabbed around for her bra, then fumbled as she struggled to fasten it behind her, fuming the whole while.

 

“You don’t seem pleased to see me,” Ren observed, and Rey snorted. 

 

“Would you?” she returned. “I just got out of the shower, and then I run into you. I don’t harass you while you’re naked.” 

 

“I”m not harassing you,” Kylo Ren answered mildly. “And I wouldn’t mind if you saw me.” He spread out his palms in a gesture of peace. “I have nothing to hide.” 

 

“I bet you don’t,” mumbled Rey, hating the way his words echoed around in her brain. She slipped her panties on, before going and poking at the small crate under her cot that served for a closet. There was nothing of hers there. Rey had worn the outfit she’d had on already, using it for two days. It could’ve lasted longer, but being the idiot she was Rey had gone and trained in it. So now it was drenched with sweat. 

 

All that she had now as a pair of shirt and pants that were three sizes too big. Rey was going to look like a fool, stumbling about in such clothing. But she couldn’t exactly go around in the nude, so Rey didn’t have much of a choice.

 

She began to plan. Rey’s leather belt from her old outfit was still pretty intact—she could wrap that around her waist and use the ridiculously large shirt as a tunic of some sort. And the pants, well, the best Rey could do with them was to simply trim them, and hope no one was going to eye her clothing too closely.

 

Rey slid on her shirt, looking down at herself. It was a few inches higher than what would be considered mid-thigh, and had too low of a neckline to be considered decent. She could pin it up later or figure something out, but now she didn’t care. She wasn’t going out. It wasn’t the most appropriate thing to be wearing when a male was in the room, but she shrugged it off. 

 

“You can look now,” she said, flopping onto her bed with scissors in hand, beginning the tedious work of trimming her pants. Kylo’s lips were twitching in amusement as he turned to face her. 

 

Their first few…meetings hadn’t gone so civilly. Lightsabers were instantly drawn, and before Rey could think she’d instantly charged. This was the man who’d inadvertently—well, he’d wanted to anyway—caused Luke’s death, the man who killed his father, and the man who broke his mother’s heart. 

 

Kylo Ren’s skills were too finely sharpened to be taken unawares, and with lightning speed he’d struck back. Red slashed against blue, or at least that’s what they meant to do. Turns out, Kylo was just a projection, and Rey’s lightsaber went right through him. 

 

It took them nearly forever to calm down and get to the bottom of things, such as why the hell he was there in the first place. Neither of them had a definite answer, both had opposing theories, and in only a matter of minutes they were at each other’s throats again. 

 

Then Ren had disappeared. His appearances were irregular, and—as he insisted—not at all conducted by him. So someone else, or something else, was doing this. And to Rey’s horror, their minds were still connected telepathically, although both of them acted as though it didn’t exist. Truth be told, Rey would sincerely prefer it if it didn’t exist. Gone was the broken, crumbled Ben Solo she’d seen and desperately wanted to fix, like all the other pieces of junk she’d scavenged from Jakku. In his place was a cold, ruthless Kylo Ren who was drenched in the Dark Side. 

 

He simply couldn’t be saved, and Rey had just stopped trying. 

 

So they weren’t going to become allies, that was for sure. And so Rey and Kylo Ren had made a truce. It was an unspoken truce, agreed upon without words. Han, Luke, Leia, and Snoke were never mentioned. Rey wasn’t allowed to call him Ben, and Kylo wasn’t allowed to bring up her parents. 

 

Their conversations, after a couple of visits, were more calm and collected. They weren’t going to become friends anytime soon, and talking calmly was a lot better than screaming. Rey hadn’t quite gotten used to Kylo Ren’s sudden appearances, but she’d grown to accept them. Or rather, become resigned to them. 

 

This was what, the seventh time? Rey, by now, was well trained in which conversations made Kylo Ren touchy and irritable, and which topics were ‘okay’ with him. And admittedly, there weren’t a lot of them. 

 

“I know what’s going on between us.” 

 

Ren’s voice was sudden, jerking Rey out of her sea of thoughts that she’d rapidly begun to sink into. She blinked at him. “What?” she asked. “What is it?” 

 

Kylo just looked at her, and Rey couldn’t decipher from his expression if it was a good thing or a bad thing. “It’s a Force Bond.” 

 

————————————

 

It was stupid, Kylo couldn’t have expected Rey to know what a Force Bond was. “It’s a bond-like connection, between two people,” he explained to her, “using the Force. It’s a sort of mental link. I can communicate with you, if you’re in grave danger, I can sense it. I can feel your stronger emotions, too, and it all goes vice-versa as well.” 

 

But he knew her well enough by now to anticipate her next question. “No,” he said with regret, “no, I don’t know how to stop it.” His eyes narrowed. “From what I know, it’s for life.” 

 

Kylo Ren tried to size up her reaction visually. He couldn’t use the Force because Rey was cutting him off through the Bond, surprisingly keeping her emotions in check so Kylo couldn’t sense a thing. Her face was impassive and devoid of emotion, annoyingly so. But her eyes, oh, her eyes always gave her away. 

 

When her eyes were burning with molten gold, blazing with passion, Kylo knew she was angry. When they darkened to a warm, honey-brown, Rey was despairing. When she was deep in thought, her eyes were deep, intense pools of hazel. And when Rey was elated or joyful, her eyes caught the light and danced, so you could see the flecks of rich, vibrant emerald drowning in a sea of amber. 

 

Force, when did he get so poetic? What in all the galaxy was he doing here, dreaming about Rey’s beautiful, beautiful, dark hazel eyes? 

 

She would make such a good Sith, thought Kylo with regret. Rey was undeniably beautiful, all golden, high cheekbones, flawless skin, generous red lips, and brilliant hazel eyes. And she was intelligent and quick, with a good head on her shoulders and a fast-witted mind. She had such power too, such raw power and skill. 

 

Rey needed a teacher. Badly. And Kylo was willing to be one for her….if she let him, that was. 

 

But how could she even refuse? Together, the two of them, they’d be unstoppable. Only if Rey accepts the fact that the Jedi were blind, they were foolish, and that Kylo is the only one to train her. 

 

She was speaking now. “Hey, are you even listening to me?” Rey demanded, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Kylo managed to just not flinch. 

 

Rey scrunches up her face in an adorable expression of annoyance. “I’m talking here!” she said indignantly, throwing up her hands. “Did you listen to nothing I just said?” 

 

Kylo shrugged unapologetically, enraptured by her glowing, hazel eyes. They were so beautiful—was there always that speckle of blue in the corner?—all dark golden rimmed unevenly with seductive, forest green. Rey was waving her hands in front of his face, and this time she laughed a little. As she bent down, her neckline slid down further, revealing the tops and sides of her breasts inadvertently. Kylo Ren felt his heart skip a beat, but he determinedly kept his gaze on her.

 

“What are you thinking about, Ren?” Rey asked, hazel eyes positively aglow. 

 

“Kylo,” he corrected automatically, because Ren was too close to Ben, especially when she said it like that.

 

Rey didn’t question it, but simply nodded. “Kylo, then,” she amended, “tell me. You’ve been ignoring everything I’ve said the past few minutes, so what were you thinking that was so important?” 

 

He eyed her. “I was just thinking about what a good Sith you would make.” 

 

With those words, Kylo Ren felt the familiar tug deep in his stomach as he was about to be whisked away. He caught Rey’s eyes for just a moment, memorizing their beauty and filing away their mental image, to remember it. 

 

And when he opened his eyes, he was back in his bedroom. 

 

Back with the First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I'll take up this story again! There will be very VERY secondary Poe/Rey. I don't ship them, but I need someone to get our idiotic Rey to figure out she's head-over-heels in love with Kylo, and Rose already snatched Finn :) The second half has Kylo in it, and its just generally better for obvious reasons.
> 
> In this story, I'm going to make the Resistance (or what's left of it…*sob*) to land on my own, invented planet called Dathomir. I got the name out of the Star Wars Expanded Alternate Universe from the book The Courtship of Princess Leia, if anyone even reads those books anymore. But that planet has no connection to the planet here.
> 
> Sorry if Rey is a little OOC….I tried.
> 
> Next chapter is already written, and I'll post either the day after tom. or the day after that. Feel free to comment your thoughts!

Maybe it was just Rey, but Poe was acting a little strange today. Lingering glances thrown her way that only Rey's sharp gaze picked up, and light, subtle touches, like the brushing of arms or shoulders.

It was obvious to everyone else, but however, Rey was a little slow to pick up. It perhaps was the idea of anyone lusting after  _her_ or desiring her that way, the small, skinny, poor girl from Jakku. Yet despite her lack of confidence in her physical appearance, Rey was actually rather attractive to look at.

In addition to the pilot's not-so-discreet attentions, there was also the knowing looks given her by Leia, Finn, Rose, and pretty much everybody else. It was annoying as Rey would start blushing instantly, even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Trying and failing miserably to be secretive and casual, Rey had asked Leia what the Jedi had said about 'romantic relationships'. Leia had just given her a motherly smirk and told her that while the Jedi disapproved about having emotional attachments with anyone, Luke strongly disagreed and disregarded the feeling. Love for his son, after all, had saved Anakin.

And at the end of an enlightening conversation, Leia told Rey that "Poe can be rather impatient, hot-headed, and sometimes unintentionally inconsiderate of other people's feelings. You need to say what you feel, otherwise there's a 80% chance he won't notice."

Blushing rosily up to the curls on her forehead, Rey had mumbled something incoherent and all but fled from the room.

So when a knock came on her bedroom door later that night, Rey knew it could only be one person.

After confirming it quickly through the Force, Rey debated whether or not she should hop into bed and pretend to be sleeping. But she couldn't do that, not to Poe. If she wasn't interested, she should just say it outright instead of letting hope bud. Trouble was, she herself didn't know if she  _was_ interested.

Rey finally decided to open the door, schooling her features into an impassive mask as she flung open the door.

"Hey, Poe," she said nonchalantly with a warm smile. "Did you need anything?"

Poe's gaze was flitting back and forth quickly, but it finally rested on something behind her and his eyes widened almost comically. Rey cringed, praying to whatever deity was out there that she  _didn't_ leave her underclothes on the bed.

"Um, uh, you said you needed help moving your bed," Poe said finally, staring at her a little too intently for comfort.

 _Oh shit_. Yes, Rey had mentioned something of the sort in passing, joking about how hard it was going to be to move her bed from the drafty corner with the window to the opposite side. The bed was nailed firmly into the ground, and Poe had offered to help. Rey wasn't paying attention at the moment, and just answered with a quick nod.

Rey squirmed under Poe's scrutinizing stare. "Oh, right," she said, fully aware of the crimson hue staining her cheeks. "I forgot about that…thanks for coming," Rey added lamely at the end.

"Come in," said Rey without thinking, and as they walked in her stomach did a flop as she saw her underwear and bra lying on the bed.

She cursed under her breath, reddening further as she pushed them off the bed hurriedly. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm not the most tidy person."

Poe chuckled. "No worries, I'm not either."

There was an awkward silence after that, and Rey tried to dampen it as she walked over to the bedpost that was unnecessarily nailed to the wall, turning her back to Poe. "So!" she said, too loudly and too brightly to be natural, "Here's the nail, and…"

 _Oh, Force._ Poe stepped up close to her until his body was pressed against hers, reaching around her for it. Rey's pulse was thundering so loud that Poe probably could hear it.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it," murmured Poe, voice low and husky with breath hot against her ear. Everything was happening so fast…Rey couldn't stop herself from turning around in shock, lips parted halfway in a little 'O' of surprise.

That was when Poe kissed her.

The slow, gentle kiss was unexpected, to say the least. Rey pulled back quickly with a yelp of alarm.

Poe turned big brown eyes, filled with hurt and confusion. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "I didn't know that you didn't want…"

And that was when Rey kissed  _him_.

Rey was  _very_ inexperienced in this field, but Poe was more than willing to make up for her lack of knowledge. Poe's hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head to make the kiss more passionate, and Rey allowed it.

It lasted for about a minute before Rey pulled back. The kiss could've lasted longer, but the way Poe's hands roved up and down her back was making her vaguely uncomfortable.

Poe met her eyes with a smile, leaning in for another, but Rey was getting overwhelmed. "Poe," she said pleadingly, "I don't even know what it is we're doing, but there's a war going on. Don't you think this is a little ill-timed?"

There was a pause, but Rey was relieved to see Poe didn't look crushed. "I see what you're saying…" he said slowly, "but don't you understand? This war….it might end us. It might end  _everything_. Why not try to preserve what love there is?"

 _Love_. Rey's stomach churned. "We'll see," she said at last, being vague on purpose. "It's just a little…overwhelming, that's all."

Poe had a look of disappointment and resignation on his face. "Very well," he said, and turned to leave.

He paused at the door, turning back to her. "Good night," he said with a sad little smile, and Rey answered with one of her own as Poe closed the door behind him.

—

"Well, that was absolutely disgusting," said a familiar, sardonic voice behind her. "Congratulations, you just succeeded in making me vomit."

Rey closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Please go away."

"If you haven't noticed, I  _can't_ ," Kylo said pointedly. "I arrived just as you started moaning into his mouth, and wisely, I promptly ran and hid in your shower."

Rey screwed up her face. "God," she said in disgust, "you were there the whole damn time?"

"For a second there," said Kylo Ren, "I was worried you were going to get physical. I hope you  _do_ remember that whatever you feel, I feel too." He gave her a wicked smile, voice dropping to a low purr. "I really didn't need to feel you in the throes of passion, moaning, panting and  _screaming_ his name, drunk on lust and pleasure with white noise in your ears, so far gone until you feel  _nothing_ but that steady, hot…"

"Aaaand I'll stop you there," cut in Rey too quickly, ignoring and hating the way her heart raced instantly. His sensual words echoed sinfully around in her brain, and a strange, hot feeling awakened down inside her.

Kylo Ren just grinned lazily at her. "Naw, no need to get all hot and bothered," he said, sounding surprisingly boyish. "I knew you wouldn't do it. The pilot was an awful kisser, anyway."

Despite her dismissive words to Poe earlier, Rey immediately felt on the defensive. "He was a  _good_ kisser," she contradicted, aware of how ridiculously this conversation was escalating. Here she was, a hero of the Resistance, arguing with the Supreme Leader of the First Order on whether or not Poe Dameron was a good kisser.

Said Supreme Leader cocked an eyebrow at her. "Then clearly you've never been properly kissed before," Kylo said, but now his voice was dropping again to the same haunting purr.

 _Change the subject_ , Rey's brain screamed at her, but her treacherous mouth went along with it. "Then I'm assuming  _you're_ a good kisser?" she said sarcastically.

"I like to think I'm not half bad," breathed Kylo Ren, and all Rey was aware of was how damn  _close_ he was to her.

Kylo's hands were reaching out now, the gloved tips mere centimeters away from his. Too scared and panicked to think properly, Rey reached out and touched it.

He wasn't a projection. Rey's hand didn't go through.

And before she could stop it or think about what this  _meant_ , Kylo Ren was capturing her lips with his own.

The kiss with Poe had been gentle and soft, a sweet kiss shared by two innocent children. It was a pure, untainted pressing of lips, the two of them melting into each other's embrace.

This kiss was  _nothing_ like it. This was hot and wet and filthy and it was absolutely wrecking Rey, and she loved every damned second of it.

Kylo didn't even bother probing for permission, he just pushed his tongue into her mouth, skillfully sliding against her tongue, drawing forth an unbidden moan, so needy and wanton that Rey flushed hotter than she already was. She was lightheaded, dizzy, and weak at the knees, but Rey couldn't bear to step away, the ocean wave of heat and lust being the only thing on her mind.

His hands on her hips, roving over her back, were strong, calloused and possessive, yet for some reason that irked Rey more than anything. She wasn't going to be any shy, blushing virgin,  _hell_ no she wasn't.

She crushed her lips against him even more fiercely, biting down on Kylo's lower lip unexpectedly. He jerked but didn't pull away, and the whole thing instantly became more rough.

Their passionate groping seemed more of a challenge than anything now, really. It was a competition, to see who would overpower the other, to see who was stronger. Rey hated how she was shorter than him, weaving her hands in Kylo's long, thick black hair and pulling him down a bit more.

He chuckled against her mouth. "I  _said_ you would be a good Sith," he murmured in faint amusement.

Rey scowled suddenly, pushing him back and away from her. It wasn't a very convincing show of intimidation, though, considering the fact that her lips were kissed to a rosy reddish-pink, hazel eyes bright with passion and with hair coming out, and not to mention there was an uncomfortable dampness between her legs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, detesting the slight tremor in her voice. "So I like being a little rough in bed. That doesn't instantly turn me into a Dark lord intent on conquering the whole galaxy."

Kylo Ren laughed again, and Rey felt a boiling rage inside of her. "It's not just that," he said, growing serious. "You don't understand it yet, but the Jedi were wrong. There is no Light Side, there is no Dark Side. There is only the Force. And only some have the potential in them to leash what power the Force is capable of."

His eyes were intent on hers. "I believe you have the potential within you, Rey," Kylo Ren said softly. "You just have to let go."

Rey's amber eyes were bright with unshed tears. "What if I don't want to fall?"

"You won't. I'll be there to catch you."

That was the last thing Kylo Ren said before he disappeared, leaving a confused, heart-torn Rey in his wake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a 80% chance I'll continue this story. Please comment your thoughts and be sure to leave suggestions! Thank you lovely readers!


End file.
